Destiny Sucks
by The Bluefire Phoenix
Summary: I never thought I'd make something of my life. I believed I'd just slide through school and get a job as some two-bit salaryman working the cubicles. Well sometimes life throws you a curve ball. Mine just so happens to involve miniskirts, magic, and ancient evil.
1. Chapter 1

The following is a non-profit, fan work based off the respective works of Naoko Kakeuchi and Nagaru Tanigawa

All rights belong to the original creators, Toei Animation Co., Ltd.; and Kyoto Animation

The Bluefire Phoenix Presents...

A _Project: Sailor Shadow_ Story...

_Destiny Sucks_

Chapter I: Are You Awake?

There is something about the Juban District of Tokyo. I cannot say what. But just walking through it is almost surreal.

Every other shop in the place has a collection of figurines. They were statues of three different girls in similar brightly colored short skirts and white tight tops awkwardly posed for battle. Pure otaku bait to the casual passerby. Yet on a given day: a girl's eyes would widen at the sight and she would pester her accompanying guardian to purchase one.

The figurines were depictions of our local "superheroes," the Sailor Soldiers. Ask anyone in the district and they could tell you all about the rumors surrounding the Sailor Soldiers. But trying to push past that yielded little more.

No one could describe their faces. No one knew any of their names. No one could source where the term "Sailor Soldier" actually came from. I theorize that it has something to with their outfits.

But even that is subject to scrutiny. The artist admitted that the figurines were based on descriptions given to police by witnesses. All of whom have remained anonymous.

To be honest, I doubt they existed. I believed the Sailor Soldiers were a conspiracy concocted by the local government to boost up tourism. Factor in that they showed up just a couple weeks ago, and coincidence just doesn't explain the sudden influx of products to the market.

Fortunately the walk up the hill to my high school was still normal. I waved to a few acquaintances as I guided my bike. Ryoko Asakura, our ever lovely class president was walking towards me with a clipboard in hand.

She wore the girl's white and blue uniform like she was born into it. I quickly tucked in my shirt and straightened my teal? Green? Whatever the damn color of my jacket was, I straightened it up.

She flagged me down with an elegant wave of her delicate hand. "Good morning Kyon," she greeted. I couldn't get mad at her for using that stupid old nickname. Not with her sing-songy voice.

I looked into her crystal-like violet eyes. Strands of purple hair blew in a slight breeze, briefly covering her silky skin.

"Good morning Ms. Asakura," I cooly replied. She smiled! Oh what a smile. "Do you need something from me?"

She nodded then went to her clipboard. "I'm afraid you are the only student left in our class not signed up for a club," she said.

"Surely I'm not the only one. What about Suzumiya?" I asked. I silently shuddered at thought of Haruhi Suzumiya.

It's not that she was unattractive or rude or something. No Suzumiya was just weird. And not the experimental, chill kind of weird. Yeah, no she really was just plain bizarre.

She sat behind me in home room and we had spoken a little. Nothing life altering. But apparently exchanging civil pleasantries was enough to garner a reputation when it came to Suzumiya.

Much like the "Sailor Soldiers," Haruhi Suzumiya was something of a myth. Some girls said that Suzumiya was into UFOs and aliens. A boy from her middle school told me that she was looking for those with psychic abilities. Dozens of other kids gave me plenty of equally strange stories.

One constant emerged from the splatter of rumors. No one ever identified themselves as Suzumiya's friend. Now she might have friends. But somehow I doubt someone with her reputation had any real friends.

"No I'm afraid Ms. Suzumiya just joined the literary club," Ms. Asakura said with a shake of her head. I resisted the urge to bite my lips. Damn even the eccentric Haruhi Suzumiya picked a club before me. But that meant—

"I have to put you in a club now," Ms. Asakura added. "I thought I'd ask you if there was specific one you'd like to be in."

I stuffed my free hand into my pocket. "What's open?" I inquired.

"The chess club has a slot open."

Spend my afternoons with a bunch of math geeks? "No thank you."

"What about the art club?"

And do what? Prove that I really was a talentless schlub? "I'll pass."

"Well then what about the—"

After school I shuffled down the hall to my new club. I wasn't disappointed with my selection. One might say that I made a pretty altruistic choice. They needed one more member otherwise they'd be shut down after this week.

I stood tall in front of the door. I gently knocked and opened the door. I immediately ducked as a ceramic item rocketed at me and shattered against the wall behind me.

"Dammit Usagi!" someone screamed.

Was it too late to join the chess club? I looked into the club room.

The dynamite arm belonged to a striking, raven haired girl in the midst of a flurry of anger. A level of serenity was still present despite the vortex of rage. She wore her uniform like an executive wore a suit.

Cowering under the dark haired girl's desk was a cute blonde with two odangos and pony tails that reached down to her ankles. Ms. Usagi, I presume?

"Um, hello I'm—"

"You must be Kyon," the raven girl interrupted. Not her too! Is that nickname what I'm registered under or something?

"Yes I am," I answered. Why both at this point. The raven girl walked out from behind her desk and stopped in front of me.

"Rei Hino, Editor-in-Chief of the Journalism Club," she matter-o-factly said. She offered her hand to me. I took an awkward step back.

"You're back in Japan," a quiet voice said from behind a computer monitor. Rei hastily pulled her hand back behind her head with a smile.

"Sorry about that, anyway welcome to the club," Rei said she stepped aside. I entered the room proper. Usagi had gotten up and took a seat near Rei's desk.

I sat down across from her. I was able to steal a glimpse of the person on the computer. It was a girl with blue hair.

"Anyway, this is Usagi Tsukino, unfortunately our main field reporter," Rei pointed at the blonde. Usagi gave an over acted wave to me. "And the girl by the computer there is Ami Mizuno. She handles IT and tech stories."

I felt a ton of bricks land on me. "Wait, is everyone in this club a freshman!" I shouted. Rei nodded.

"Yeah we had to reconstitute it. The school didn't have a Journalism Club last year. The school secretary had to write the monthly paper," she said.

"Then how are any of us qualified to run the school paper?" I asked.

"Well the three of us were in our middle school's Journalism Club," Usagi spoke up in a peppy tone.

"Yeah, nothing but good times," Rei grumbled.

I looked around. "So is this really everyone?" I asked.

"Yep, you're the newest and least experienced member of our operation. As such you'll stick with Ami or Usagi as our photographer. Do you have a camera?" Rei asked. I whipped out my phone and flashed it to her. Rei sighed and sighed. "Ami."

The blue haired girl stood up. She pulled out a nice camera and a bag. Ami handed me the camera.

I carefully wrapped my fingers around the device. It was a black Canon. It felt surprisingly good in my hands.

"This is a Rebel T3i. I'm loaning it to you for the year, please keep it in working order," Ami said in a kind but condescending tone. "The manual is in the bag."

"Um thanks but isn't this a bit much for a group that has two writers, an editor, and a photographer?" I asked. Usagi began to violently slash her hand over her throat. Her eyes pleaded with me to understand. Ami quickly returned to her seat.

Rei angrily cleared her throat. She placed her clenched fists in front of her on the desk. "You're new here, Kyon, so I'm going to let that comment slide. But for future reference: it doesn't matter how many articles we write, or how many pages we have. We are going to be professional in all aspects of this club. That means we get the best sources and use the best equipment possible," Rei declared.

Okay. Well it's nice to see some enthusiasm. I set the camera down.

"With that in mind, our first deadline is in two weeks. What do we want to put in our inaugural issue?" Rei opened the floor. Ami immediately raised her hand.

"I would like to do a piece over back to school gear and software," she quietly requested. Rei nodded in approval. Usagi's hand shot up.

"Oh, oh! Could I do an article on back to school treats! Or what about this year's game release schedule! Better yet why not look at this season's anime offerings!" She rapidly fired out.

This was going to a long year. I just knew it.

Rei unleashed a freezing glare. Usagi sank into her seat. Her terrified expression was kind of adorable. Her expressive cheeks all red and puffy like that.

"Ms. Sakurada said that we need to provide useful information and fair editorials," Rei sternly said.

I actually raised my hand. "Who is Ms. Sakurada?" I asked.

"She's our home room teacher and our club supervisor. Or our publisher as Rei would put it," Usagi said. She put heavy air quotes around the word publisher. I stifled a laugh. Rei wasn't amused. "Okay, how about I write a piece about upcoming event for all the clubs!"

Rei sighed. "We already have the event calendar. What's the point?"

"I could do some interviews with the club members and get an inside look at what they plan to do!" Usagi cheerfully followed up. Rei sighed. She rubbed her temples.

"Fine, just be sure to take Kyon with you," she ordered. Great, shackled to overly happy one.

"Do I have to bring him along?" Usagi groaned. Well at least she's fighting my battles.

"Yes. He needs the experience. Make some calls and get something by the Monday after next," Rei said. Well she tried. "Okay you guys can go home."

Sweet mercy. Ami watched me like a hawk as I put her camera into its bag. I carefully placed it inside and left.

The next morning was a pretty normal affair. I guided my bike up the hill. Out of the corner of my eye I sighted a pair of blond buns with long ponytails walking up in front of me. Usagi was buried deep into a manga volume.

I slowly crept up behind her. "What'cha reading?" I asked. Usagi's cheeks reddened and she closed the book. The girl quickly turned around.

"Kyon! Ah, nothing! Why would I be reading while walking? That's just—that's just stupid and silly. Who would do that?" she stammered. She scratched the back of her head with her free hand. My eyebrow inadvertently rose a little as I read over her comic.

Usagi twitched and stormed off. I ran to catch up with her. The faint signs of tears showed in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. If that's what you're into, that's fine," I said. Usagi stopped and looked up at me.

"Do you mean it? You won't judge me?" she asked.

"I won't judge you."

The girl handed me her comic. I flipped it open only to find it was my turn to be embarrassed. I looked at the page, then back to Usagi, then back to the page. "This isn't what I was expecting."

"And what were you expecting?" she asked.

"Something, but you don't seem like the type to enjoy this stuff."

The girl looked down at her feet. "I know," she said. "I'm the girl that follows anime and movies and games, who loves action and sci-fi. But what I _really_ love is a good romance. I just like it when believable characters find true love and get a well-deserved happy ending. All that borderline-porn rom-com and harem crap they keep shoveling out is starting to annoy me," she spat.

Mental note to self: Keep Usagi away from my bookshelf. We continued up to the school. "So do you have an interview lined up yet?" I asked in an effort to get away from her manga politics. She nodded.

"Yeah, today after school. Meet me at the club room today after class alright," she said in a hurry as she looked at her watch. I checked my phone. Oh, Crap!

Crap!

Crap!

Crap!

I barely made it to my class before the bell. My gasps for air drew the attention of the brown haired girl in front of me. She turned around revealing the ever bored face of Haruhi Suzumiya. Her amber eyes seemed to peer deep into my soul.

"What took you?" she asked. "You look like hell."

I noticed dark rings starting to form under her eye. "Speak for yourself. You look like you could use some sleep," I countered.

"Shut up," she said. She turned back around. I couldn't help but feel relieved. Somehow I silenced the great Haruhi Suzumiya.

Usagi was impatiently waiting outside the club room after school. She grabbed me the moment I was within striking distance and started tugging me away. It was rather comical to watch as she tried to get me to move.

"Hi Kyon how was your day?" I said in a mocking imitation of her voice.

"It was fine how about yours?" I sarcastically responded.

Usagi huffed and released. She placed her hands on my hips. Her light blue eyes rolled a little.

"It was good. Can we go now?" she requested. I nodded and followed her down the hall to the old art wing. I knocked on the door.

A girl, no a young woman, opened the door. She had long light brown hair and an innocent stare that almost brought a tear to my eye. Dark rings had started to form under her eyes as well. There must have been a case of insomnia running around the school.

I felt my heartbeat speed up. She let us in. Lo and behold Haruhi Suzumiya was standing on the other side of the room looking through the window like some evil space lord or something. Usagi and I entered. Another girl with purple hair offered us some chairs.

We sat down. Usagi pulled out a notepad and pen. Haruhi gave me a skeptical glare before sitting across from us.

"Why's Kyon here?" Haruhi asked.

"He's our new guy and photographer. I'm going to show him some of the basics of interviewing," Usagi said. She gave me a quick jab to my ribs. I quickly grabbed my camera and pulled it out. I showed it to the other girls.

Haruhi nodded. Usagi started asking questions about the literary club. I did my best to pay attention to what Usagi was doing. But this aura around the room and the girls of the literary club was bugging me. It wasn't fear or dread that was at the root of it. No, everything was just off.

The older girl, Mikuru Asahina, kept on taking glances at the window. Her gaze always drifted to the same spot. But from her angle one would only see the ledge just outside the window. The purple haired girl, Yuki Nagato, was reading a book on martial arts. Not to judge, but she looked like she couldn't fight off a fly. Haruhi seemed less interested than usual while still giving enthusiastic answers.

I took a couple of pictures of the girls sitting together. The feeling became stronger. It was as if I had seen them somewhere else. But where? Sure I had seen Haruhi every day since school began, yet when I saw her with the other girls just made something go off inside my head.

Before we stood up to go, the older girl whispered something into Haruhi's ear. I didn't hear a thing. Judging by Haruhi's reaction it must have been important. She didn't say anything, only nodded with serious intent.

That nagging sense of—of—of _something_ ate at me on our way back to the club room. But what was it? I looked out the window to see the girls departing together. Familiarity?

That's it! I grabbed Usagi.

"Ah what the hell!" she cried. I turned her around and we locked eyes. Usagi started to tremble.

"Those girls, did something feel strange in there?" I asked.

"Uh—um, you know what? You're right. There was something odd about them," she said. She cocked her head to the side, eyes peering into the ceiling in thought. "Why? What are you thinking?"

"We're going to follow them right now!"

"That sounded really creepy. Do you want to rephrase tha—"

I started dragging her to the front of the school before she could finish her thought. "But we haven't checked in today!" Usagi shouted in protest. She looked back at the club room's door. "Aw man, Rei is going to be pissed."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry. No really, if you are a follower or a fan who thought that you'd get something from _Blood_ or _Nightfall_ this weekend, I am sorry but this idea has been kicking around inside my head for a while now and I needed it exorcised. If you are new, those previous sentences probably don't mean much. So I say thanks for reading.

I like this intro. We meet most of our main cast and get a feel for the world. The title came from me wondering what Kyon would think of _Sailor Moon._ And well Destiny kind of sucks, even if everything turns out alright.

The goal of _Sailor Shadow_ is something I thought would be neat: playing with the perspective of a Magical Girls story. Perspective is an important part of a story and I feel that the Magical Girls Genre needs a shake up in that department. So yeah _Sailor Moon_ as told by Kyon, who knew. Actually I got the idea from the Kurt Busiek and Alex Ross work, _Marvels_. It is an excellent example of what I'm trying to do. (If you understand that reference and know what I mean, please don't berate me for not knowing about X manga or Y Anime, or claim that I am just copying it)

So who are the Sailor Soldiers? Who is going to end up with who? Will I ever just pick a damn story and stick with it? Leave a review and tell me what you think!

Until next time, Sailor Says {No, go away. It's over. We're done here}


	2. Chapter 2

The following is a non-profit, fan work based off the respective works of Naoko Kakeuchi and Nagaru Tanigawa

All rights belong to the original creators, Toei Animation Co., Ltd.; and Kyoto Animation

The Bluefire Phoenix Presents...

A Chapter of _Destiny Sucks_...

Chapter II: Were You There?

Nothing against Rei but this was too important. What "this" was, I didn't honestly know. I just knew that those girls were up to something and I had to know what.

Usagi was on the verge of tears as I dragged her through the front doors. Among the things I don't know the answer was the question: why did I drag the blonde girl with me? Maybe I didn't want to be accused of being a stalker or I wanted a witness to whatever Haruhi and her friends were up to.

The late afternoon sun gently landed on my skin. A soothing breeze tickled my nose. Damn it was a nice day.

I stopped and released Usagi. I locked my hands on to her shoulders to keep her from bolting. She was honestly terrified. Her legs looked like they were about to give.

Crap, I didn't mean to do that. "Sorry, but we need to follow Haruhi and her friends," I tried to explain. My answer seemed only to confuse her more.

Her blue eyes started to ripple like a crystal clear pond with a stone dropped in the center of it. How was I supposed to resist that? "Look I just know if we follow them, we will find a worthwhile story. Rei can't be mad at you for that."

Usagi's eyes widened. She grabbed my collar and yanked me in. It was kind of awkward seeing how uncomfortably close we were.

"Do you mean it?" She asked. Her brow was furled and eyes focused in. I had never seen her so serious. Grant it I had only known her for like a day. "You promise Rei won't yell at me?"

I nodded. She released me and I let her go. "Then lead on fearless leader!" She shouted.

We set off to find them. Fortunately they hadn't gone far, having to wait for a train to pass. Usagi and I kept our distance as best we could. Where were they going?

Evidently the mall was their destination. A little on the mundane side of things, but hey we were the ones tailing them. The parking lot was filled to brim with cars. We entered the shopping center to find it completely deserted. No not deserted, it was full of stone statues!

Usagi walked over to a depiction of woman. She carefully inspected it. "What do you think they are?" she asked. I looked over them.

They were highly detailed. I could see wrinkles in their clothes and loose strands of hair. Just about all of them appeared to be in some kind of motion. Some of the ones in groups looked like they were in the middle of a conversation.

Stranger still was a faint blue glow that surrounded the statues. The glow was other worldly to watch. It fluxed every now and again.

I took out my camera and shrugged. I took a picture of Usagi next to one of the statues. She reached out to touch it. A static pop burst between the stone and her skin. She quickly retracted her hand.

We looked at each other with a weary expression. I think it was then that we realized this wasn't a hoax or a prank.

Something in the air made my nostril twitch. Smoke? Crap, was something on fire? I rushed off to find the source.

Usagi followed not too far behind. It was a kitchen in the cafeteria manned by a stone staff. I felt a nervous sweat form on my brow as I looked over the stove.

My colleague calmly walked up and turned down a knob. The fire didn't entirely die. She reached into a cabinet. She pulled out a blanket and tossed it over the flames.

The girl rather arrogantly dusted her palms off with a self-satisfied double clap. "And mama said those summer culinary classes were a waste of time," she huffed.

We listened for anything as we silently made our way through Medusa's house of horror. All the while I made sure to take pictures.

The statues started to emit a red glow. Usagi jumped back right into my arms. I'd have been pleased with this reaction if I weren't panicking. My legs were quaking with fear.

Cracks started to emerge in the pristine surface of the statues. I felt my heart rate skyrocket. There was a massive rumble. A rather large object crashed through the roof and landed on the ground.

No it was a girl! Dressed in a tight white top…with a sailor fuku…and a blue skirt…and oh my god she was a Sailor Soldier! Well she was dressed like one anyway. Somehow I willed myself into taking a couple of pictures, if only for proof.

A haunting dark laughter filtered down. Usagi and I looked up to see the silhouette of a man hovering above. "Come now Sailor Moon, at this rate I'll have drained the whole mall by the time you get back up here," he taunted at the girl.

I didn't have time to make a snide remark as the girl got up. Her eyes shone with an almost other worldly determination. She crouched down then jumped nearly two stories up back to the roof.

"We have to get up there," I said. I turned to Usagi. She shook her head.

"Don't look at me, I never hang out here," she admitted with a shrug. Damn, where are the stereotypes when you need one. Well I guess they were turned to stone for now. Huh, that didn't sound as strange as I thought it would.

It took us a few minutes to find a stairwell. We climbed up and forced our way out onto the roof. I grabbed my camera and started taking pictures for a moment before I really took in the sight.

Two other girls were lying unconscious against the ledge. One had a blue color scheme and the other's was orange. The one called Sailor Moon was staring down a giant freaking stone golem! A blonde man in a dark uniform was standing to the side with a blue ball of…energy? I don't know it was a swirling ball that was emitting small bolts of lightning.

The man was particularly strange. His blonde hair was perfectly parted and fell over his forehead in perfect locks. Even from the other side of the rooftop, I could see the black voids that made up his irises. The blue-grey uniform he wore had a blood red trim. And I really wanted to punch the smug smile that was smeared across his face.

The golem on the other hand I wanted nothing to do with. It stood well over an imposing eight meters tall and was nearly five meters wide. Its limbs moved with a certain finesse not often seen in limbs as thick as its arms and legs. A large red crystal was imbedded in the top of its head.

No doubt that this was a scene straight out of fiction. Yet there we were right next to it. I think Usagi and I had reached some sort of terror meta-state because we were just standing there like a couple of bemused morons. We snapped out of it just in time to evade an incoming shock wave.

We took cover behind an air conditioning unit. Our breaths were heavy. Usagi's long blonde hair was starting to get frazzled. "Did you…get a picture?" She asked between heaves of air.

Yes prioritize _that_ now. Sure I took some pictures but I did that before I realized how screwed up the situation was. Add that to my list of poor life choices. I nodded yes and peered around the corner.

Sailor Moon dodged another blast from golem's fist. Its eyes and head orb thing started to glow red as it retracted its hand. The Sailor Soldier jumped up into the air. She delivered a mighty blow with her heal to the top of its head.

She flipped back down to the roof top. Her hand grabbed her tiara. She cocked it back. "Moon Tiara Action!" she shouted. She threw her now glowing tiara at the golem.

The headpiece was somehow able to tunnel through the stone beings' chest and then circled back to Sailor Moon's waiting hand. Huge cracks ruptured all over the behemoth's body. It prepared for another strike.

The blonde man absorbed the blue energy just before the golem disintegrated. He then opened a swirling black and purple vortex behind him and stepped inside it. The vortex vanished.

Sailor Moon turned around and locked eyes with me! I felt every hair on my body stick up. "Oh crap," I whispered. Usagi pulled at my sleeve.

"What is it?" She whispered. The air conditioner we were hiding behind was ripped up into the air. Sailor Moon was standing before us, holding the unit above her head with a single arm.

It was my first good look at her face. She had short brown hair…and that was it. I couldn't come up with the words to describe her face. She wasn't some radiant goddess descending from heaven; I just saw a face and no words came to mind. The longer I stared at it the more it felt familiar.

Sailor Moon's gaze turned to something behind us. I quickly turned around only to see the flicker of a black tail vanish behind some rubble. The Sailor Soldier grabbed her companions and jumped off the roof.

Usagi and I watched her vanished. We silently got up and made our way downstairs. The statues had become living people! Though, most had collapsed to the ground. Children's wails echoed over dozens of groans.

We made our way out to the parking lot. Well after we were away from the mall, we stopped in an ally. I leaned against the wall and rubbed my temples. Usagi started pacing. She stroked the bottom of her chin.

"Do you think it was them?" she asked. "Now that I'm not looking at them I swear it was them, but every time I try to think of them I draw a blank."

"Same here, it's real freaky," I mumbled. Hopefully the pictures would clarify things. I got off the wall and started home. "Come on; let's go see what I caught."

"Wait, where are we going?" Usagi asked as she fell in step.

"My place, we are going to figure out what the hell is going on," I answered. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and shuffled on. The sun was nearly set and the full moon was rising to its apex.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>AN: And we are back! Yeah. This story has turned out to be kind of hard to right for. For one very little is planed out thus far, unlike say _Nightfall_ were I have like ten pages of notes written down. Don't worry, I'll get this one organized as well. _Nightfall_ and especial _Today _simply had the benefit of months worth of prep-work.

I liked writing the mall scene before the fight. My work can get a little chatty so restraining myself is always a challenge and I liked this result. Sailor Moon has a run in with Jedite. It didn't go well for her friends but that happens. And Kyon and Usagi took it all pretty well.

"Kyon shows up takes pics, watches battle" will sort of the formula. I'll expand from there but I wanted to start with a typical encounter. So what did you think? Who are the other Sailor Soldiers? Let me hear with a review or a PM.

In other news, I'm running a _Sailor Moon_ RP, Reborn Destiny, on this site and we could use some more players. Check it out here: forum/Reborn-Destiny/158981/

Send me a PM if you have any questions about it or are interested in joining.

Until next time, Lets try Revy Says: Get the **** away from me {Wow that was some life altering advice}


	3. Chapter 3

The following is a non-profit, fan work based off the respective works of Naoko Kakeuchi and Nagaru Tanigawa

All rights belong to the original creators, Toei Animation Co., Ltd.; and Kyoto Animation

The Bluefire Phoenix Presents...

A Chapter of _Destiny Sucks_...

Chapter III: Did You See?

The full moon rose high into the fresh night sky. Street lights flickered to life above. A few cars made their way down the street. The sidewalks were empty save for Usagi and me.

She and I walked through the night. We were still frazzled from the mall. Usagi just gazed at the sky, her eyes avoiding the moon. I kept thinking about Sailor Moon and the strange blonde man.

Seriously, what was going on there? What was the blue ball of energy? Where did it come from? Why were all the people statues? Clearly I had missed something. I couldn't speak for Usagi but I was going to figure it out.

I burst through my home's front door like a triumphal Roman general. Usagi tentatively followed behind me. Instead of the smell of a home cooked meal there was only of microwaved Raman. A small hand popped up from behind the living room couch.

"Hi, Kyon," my sister greeted.

"Hey. Where are mom and dad?" I asked.

"Out," she replied.

"Out where?" I demanded to know.

My sister popped up. Her eyes angrily focused on me. "I don't know, out," she growled. Her eyes quickly shifted on to Usagi. "Who's that, your girlfriend?"

I felt a burst of anger pulse through my right arm. "No!" I growled back.

"Well, she's too good for you," my sister commented. What the hell did she know? Wait! Oh crap, I almost forgot—

"Listen you little twerp, get Ms. Tsukino here some dinner. I'll be right back," I ordered my sister before rushing up to my room.

I slammed my door shut. I quickly went over to my bookshelf and started clearing it of my manga. Wait! Why was I doing this? Yeah I noted not to let her near my manga, but I guess I didn't think she'd actually ever go to my room. Did I really care that much about her opinion after knowing her for like a day?

Too late now, the bookshelf was empty save for a few old novels and schoolbooks. Its contents were now stacked in my closet. Not much better but it would have to do.

My room was pretty cluttered even without the volumes of comics. Plenty of other junk like my games, and PS2/PS3 accessories, an assortment of action movies, and stacks of old homework piled everywhere in between. I cleared off my desk a bit, moving a few stacks and cases off of it.

I returned down stairs, greeted by…the smell of stir fry? I entered the kitchen to see Usagi vigorously cooking. Her hair was tied back with a piece of white cloth. Her eyes were intense, noticing every movement within the large pan. My sister was standing on a chair next to her watching her in awe.

There was something about the way she moved the spatula and the pan. It was like watching an artist at work. The grace and dexterity she displayed were incredible. She gave it one last stir and turned off the stove.

"Wow that was amazing!" My sister exclaimed. Usagi happily served three bowls of her creation. It smelled fantastic.

She handed me one. "So are you hungry?" She asked. I felt my stomach cry out in hunger. Well I couldn't refuse such an offer.

I started to dig in to find it as good as it looked and smelled. My sister was absolutely enthralled by the meal. "This is amazing!" she declared. For once I agreed with her.

Usagi blushed. "Thanks," she whispered. My sister finally rolled off and we got to work in my now cleaner room.

"That was quite the meal," I said as I sat down. Usagi didn't say anything. I turned around to see her digging through my game collection!

"Crap," she said and tossed the case aside. "Crap." She repeated the process.

"Crap. Crap. Oh, _Dark Souls. _Nice," she noted. "Crap. Jeez Kyon, do you have anything worth playing?"

And here I was concerned she was going to criticize my taste in sequential art. No she instead decided to critique the quality of my interactive entertainment.

"Hey, you're here to help me figure out the Sailor Soldiers stuff. Remember?" I hissed in a whisper. Usagi rolled her eyes. She stood up and pulled up a beanbag chair.

"Load up the pictures then and let's get started."

I connected the camera. We had twenty pictures. First up, Usagi inspecting the strange glowing statue. Usagi started scribbling on a notepad.

"Hey did you get a picture of the blonde dude with the ball of stuff?" She asked. I nodded and brought up the clearest one I had. "Now compare it with the statues."

I did so. The shade of blue coming from the statues was identical to the color of the man's energy ball. "They're connected," I mused. Usagi nodded in agreement.

"I think that the dude must have been drawing energy from statue-ized people!" She enthusiastically declared. Considering everything I knew about Ms. Tsukino thus far, I'd say that she was just hallucinating after an all-night marathon of some sort of demented cross of _DBZ_ and _SEL_.

But I was there! Her hypothesis made some semblance of sense. When turned back to normal, the people were absolutely exhausted.

"Do you think that the rock monster was absorbing energy from the people as well?" I offered. Usagi snapped her fingers.

"Most likely, the way it glowed before it attacked Sailor Moon and the way the statues changed color and the timing for when she crashed through the roof," she added. I really couldn't refute it unless someone performed the most elaborate prank ever and could thoroughly tell me how they pulled it off.

Yes somehow the fantasies of a ten-year old girl made more sense than laws of freaking physics! Now the door was open to a slew of new, kind of dark questions. "So why was that dude taking people's energy?" I asked.

"Well it can't be good if Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Soldiers were fighting him," Usagi said. Thank you for pointing out the flipping obvious. But then again what other answer did we really have at this point?

"Alright, so the next question is: who are the Sailor Soldiers?" I said. I pulled up the few pictures with their faces. Again I couldn't describe them! It was as if something was keeping me from putting two and two together.

Usagi frowned. She stared at me for a moment. "You really think they are Haruhi and her friends don't you?" she asked.

"We didn't see them at the mall and that's where they were headed," I stated.

"Yeah but we did lose track of them in the parking lot. If they did go into the mall, it's still huge. Maybe we missed them!"

"We could, but there were three Sailor Soldiers. You said it yourself: there is something weird about them!"

The girl shook her head. "Kyon, did you ever think that maybe you just have a thing for Haruhi and you are reaching a little?" she asked with an almost overacted wave of her hand. I looked up at my ceiling.

Haruhi? Sure she was smarter and stranger than the average student, and cute to boot. But I know I didn't have secret buried feelings for her outside of being, well schoolmates. I shook my head. "No, it's not that at all."

"Okay then, second point: does it matter who they are? They are trying to save people as far as we know. Shouldn't we leave them be, at least for the moment?" Usagi argued.

That was a good point. Those girls deserved some privacy. Yet as I stared at the picture of Sailor Moon, the more familiar it felt. It was a desire just to know.

"I guess. But don't you want to know too?" I countered. Usagi looked to the side, her cheeks a little red. "We don't have to tell anybody if we do figure it out."

She remained silent for a minute before she lightly nodded. "Alright, but the pictures don't seem to help. It's like she isn't there but is," she said. Oh good it wasn't just me.

"It must be some kind of spell," I added. What I'd give for an owl to drop off a letter explaining this "magic" thing to us, because I would love for a more specific answer than my speculation.

I noticed Usagi staring rather longingly at the picture of Sailor Moon. Her hands were supporting her head and her eyes were entranced. Not judging, we are in the twenty-first century after all.

Usagi snapped out of her strange trance. She blushed a bit. "Sorry, I was just wondering what it'd be like to be her," she said. In my own way I was with Usagi. Not one hundred percent behind the skirt and the formfitting top, but to have that kind of superhero power made me kind of envious.

"Could you pull off the outfit?" I teased.

"Eh, I think I'd be a little embarrassed to go around in that short of a skirt," she admitted. She let out a loud yawn. "Anyway, I think I'll go home. We'll pick this up next time."

The girl got up but paused before opening my door. "Rei is going to yell at us, isn't she?" she asked. I nodded. "Bring a helmet tomorrow."

The next morning I made it to class on time. Haruhi was sitting at her desk with her legs crossed and a pouty expression on her face. I sat down and brought out my books. What no smarmy greeting? No snarky comment?

Had I finally bored her out of taking with me?

"So you're hanging out with Usagi now?"

No, evidently I had made her jealous or something.

Haruhi turned around and gave me a wicked stare. I just shook my head.

"It's like she said, I was there to learn a few things so I can be a more productive member of the Journalism Club," I countered. "It's not like we're dating."

"But I…never mind," she muttered. Wait! What? Haruhi only saw us in the Literary Club room, and was given an explanation for my presence. Unless she saw us at the mall! And the only person to see us at the mall was?

So Haruhi proceeded to spend the rest of the day treating me like crap. Class couldn't end fast enough for me.

I was in front of the club door. On the other side was the sound of inhuman rage burning against a back drop of despair. Life choices, I sucked at them. But I opened the door anyway.

"_You_!" I heard a voice overlaid with a demonic growl shout. I felt something strike me right in the center of my forehead. Then I felt my back hit the ground. Just _once_ in my life I'd like to meet a nice, normal girl, if only for comparison to what I actually had.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>AN: That prophecy I made in the last chapter of _Blood _is getting truer by the day now it seems. Anyway, if you are familiar with _Operation Dusk Hour _(which you should totally should be), particularly _Nightfall_, you'll notice a thematic similarity brewing. Namely obsession. Its one of those double edged human characteristics that has always captivated me. Hell _Obsession _is probably my second favorite episode of _Star Trek TOS_, only behind the _Doomsday Machine_ (noticing a pattern there Trekkies). Without going into spoilers, _Destiny Sucks_ and _Nightfall_ are tackling the subject in opposite ways.

This type of chapter will be common, unlike last chapter. Kyon will go over what happened and try to make sense of it. Please note that it is what he thinks happened and not entirely accurate. Again, perspective. He has to make inferences based on what he sees and I'd love to hear what you guys think happened in a review or a PM.

Speaking of reader feedback, I'd like to hear you opinion on a couple things. One: should I rotate Kyon's partner every now and then? Say for example next time he and Ami run into the Sailor Soldiers. Two: which _Sailor Moon_ Character should be introduced next? Leave your answers in a review or a PM, and go ahead and tell me what you think thus far why you're at it.

I'm running a _Sailor Moon_ RP, Reborn Destiny, on this site and still looking for more players. Check it out here: forum/Reborn-Destiny/158981/

Send me a PM if you have any questions about it or post a character sheet if you're interested in joining.

Until next time, I'm off to explore the final frontier {He's going to Austin next week}


	4. Chapter 4

The following is a non-profit, fan work based off the respective works of Naoko Kakeuchi and Nagaru Tanigawa

All rights belong to the original creators, Toei Animation Co., Ltd.; and Kyoto Animation

The Bluefire Phoenix Presents...

A Chapter of _Destiny Sucks_...

Chapter IV: Are You Ready?

When my buddies ask me about what it's like to hang out with girls all afternoon, I'll have a simple answer: the pain, oh god the freaking pain!

My forehead felt like I just received a punch from a heavyweight champion and my back felt he threw against a metal wall at high velocity. That at least sounded far less embarrassing than saying my boss, an average sized high school freshman girl, launched an unidentified object at me and was able to floor me with said object.

I curled my fingers. They released, tips touching the tile floor. Please don't let there be a girl's skirt standing over my head. I cautiously opened my eyes.

Ami's face was standing over me instead. There was a reassuring smile on her lips. She held out her delicate hand.

I took it and carefully got up, desperately praying that I didn't accidentally yank Ami down in the process. Usagi was cowering at her desk with an actual army helmet on her head. There were a couple of large dents in the front of the metal headwear.

She wasn't kidding last night. I wasn't sure if that was funny or sad. Ami nodded and returned to her computer.

Rei was a towering inferno of rage. A dark aura encircled her like a ring of smoke around a volcano. Angry fire burned just under her eyes

Somehow Usagi's earlier statement of Rei being pissed seemed entirely insufficient. I scratched the back of my head. What was I going to say? Sorry, Rei we blew you off for what could arguably be seen as a crazy person's pipe dream.

Rei stomped right up to me and jabbed a finger in my chest. "Listen bub, I get that this club wasn't your first choice. But while you're here you will not go gallivanting off without telling me first! Do you have anything, anything at all to say for yourself?" she growled.

The phrase "fear is the mind killer" popped into my head. Yes, indeed fear had reduced me to a mindless hunk of proteins for a second. I quickly shook it off and glanced at Usagi.

She looked pretty scared. I'm sure she had taken a bit of abuse from Rei already. "I thought I had something important to do and I roped Usagi into it, I'm sorry," I apologized.

I gave a sincere bow. Rei nodded; a satisfied smirk on her face. The urge to relax my now nervous, tight posture had to be suppressed.

"Alright, now that we've settled that it's on to business. Our volleyball team has arranged a charity game with our crosstown rivals for this Friday. Ami will cover it with Kyon," Rei announced. I peeked over at the blue haired girl. She looked rather excited.

Usagi and I had to leave to continue her interviews. I had to say that it was rather fun to watch her go. It was like watching her cook really.

We headed back to the club room after we completed our rounds. Usagi was whistling a familiar chip tune. "You're pretty good at this," I commented. "What do want to do with your life?"

The girl blushed. "I want to be a games journalist," she admitted. No surprise really. "Though at first I wanted to be a game designer, but as it turns out: I suck at programming and math." That however was a bit more surprising.

Not the wanting to be a game designer part, but more the fact that she was actually bad at something related to her favorite hobby. It was just funny, is all.

I said my goodbyes to the girls and started home. Juban was alive. Alive like I had never seen in all my fourteen years. People from all over the city were packing the streets. Many had cameras in hand. They were looking in the local stores.

Tourists? I began to slip through the crowds. It was weird to see so many people around especially this late. All the while I suspected that someone was following me.

An occasional cursory glance unveiled nothing but bustling streets filled with strangers. Fortunately once I hit the residential area everything cleared out. I felt a brief sense of relief that quickly went away. There were no lights on at my house. Odd.

Inside I found a note on the fridge from my mom. She had taken my sister and some of her friends out to some chick place for dinner and my dad was out on business. Home alone, nice.

I heated up some ramen. With a coke in hand I turned on the TV. The only thing on was a baseball game.

It was near the end of baseball's regular season. The teams in question were battling for a playoff spot. Both were giving it their all. I was really starting to get into it.

My cellphone decided that the tied bottom of ninth was a good to go off. I couldn't help but swear as I search for it. I answered it, not even bothering to check who was calling. "Hello."

"Kyon, it's Usagi. Check out channel ten they're going to talk about yesterday," the blonde suggested. Normally I'd be weirded out by someone who called like this, but I chose to believe the blonde went through proper channels via the school directory. I didn't want to but there was something in her voice that made me change the channel for her.

The channel was showing an aerial shot of the mall, the gaping hole created by Sailor Moon's little encounter still very much present. The anchorwoman next to the shot looked displeased.

"Authorities have yet to identify the cause of the Juban Mall's roof collapse yesterday afternoon. So far no one has been able to recall what happened during the calculated collapse time. Police claim to have the security camera footage but haven't released anything," she said.

"Do you think they will identify us?" Usagi asked.

"We'll see, but it will be okay," I tried to assure her. I could hear her nervous breathing.

Usagi was still right. That and the feeling of paranoia from earlier didn't help reinforce my aching nerves. "We shouldn't have done that," she said.

"Don't say that! We might have found one of the greatest stories of all time. Just keep calm and everything will be fine," I said. Somehow those words rang hollow. Usagi hung up.

It followed me to bed that night. Who was following me and why? Did they think we really knew what was going on? What was Sailor Moon fighting and what did they want?

Oh god, what had we stumbled into?

"Jeez Kyon, what's eating you?" Yes even Haruhi had to comment on my dour mood the next morning. "Why don't you go ask Usagi to cheer you up?" she sarcastically added.

Was she still on that? Seriously I explained it to her the other day! I bet I could get Usagi in here, have her verbally tell her, sign a written confession, and Haruhi still wouldn't believe me. For some ungodly reason she wouldn't believe me.

I rubbed my temples. "What is your problem with her?" I finally asked.

Haruhi scoffed. "I don't like her is all," she declared.

"Really? You don't 'like' her?" I groaned. The girl blushed and turned away.

"I'm not obliged to share my feelings with you," she quietly shot back. No you just give me vague inklings and expect me to just agree with them.

"Well then stop complaining about the people I hang out with then," I requested. That shut her up for the rest of class.

I took my traditional route to the club room after the final bell rang. A noise was coming from the room. It didn't sound like Rei was on a rampage. I went to the side and slowly opened the door. No object raced through the air with malicious intent or accusatory declaration hurdled at me.

A horrific wail poured out instead. I crawled in under the noise. A woman dressed in red business attire was crying into a desk. Usagi was standing over her, a hand rubbing her hand on the woman's shoulder. Ami was sitting next to the woman. Rei was pacing in the aisle. They all looked rather concerned.

"Um…what's up?" I asked. I stood up and brushed off my slacks.

"This is Ms. Sakurada," Usagi quietly said. "She's had kind of a rough day."

So this was Ms. Sakurada? She was a lot younger than I thought. Her wavy brown hair cascaded in silky locks over the desk.

I noticed she was clutching her cellphone pretty hard. Her hand was trembling. "That bastard! That heartless bastard! He didn't have the guts!" she growled between sobs.

Rei shook her head. Ms. Sakurada sniffed and looked up. Ami handed her a tissue. The teacher dried her eyes. "Sorry Mr. Kyon, I'm—I'm Ms. Sakurada," she introduced herself. "Again sorry, I've just had some personal issues."

"It's alright, it's nice to meet you," I said. The teacher smiled.

"Don't worry about me girls," she said as she stood up. "You keep up the good work and be nice to our new friend. I've got tests to grade, I'll be back Monday."

Ah-ha, ah-ha, ah…I got assaulted by Rei yesterday. Ms. Sakurada left, and Usagi and I went to our last interview of the week, anything to get my mind off what was going on. We wisely said nothing about Sailor Moon.

Thursday finally rolled around. It was a nice clear day. I noticed a somewhat familiar head of short blue hair.

"Hey Ami!" I called out. Compared to Usagi or even Rei I knew nothing about her. She turned around and smiled, raising a hand in greeting.

"Good morning Kyon," she greeted. I fell in step with her.

"So are you excited for tomorrow?" I asked. She eagerly nodded.

"It's weird I know, but I love the sweat and the excitement of competition," Ami admitted. Her cheeks were slightly red.

"Trust me it's not the weirdest thing I've run into this week," I assured her. She lightly laughed.

"Usagi is a strange girl isn't she?" Ami pointed out. True, but not what I was talking about. I smiled and nodded.

We continued on. "So what happened to Ms. Sakurada yesterday?" I asked.

"Her fiancé broke off their wedding via a text," she said. Even for me, that was cold. No wonder she was so distraught.

I opened my mouth to say my condolences when I noticed a man in a black suit with dark shades standing at the top of the hill. He pulled off his sunglasses like he was on some stupid cop show. The action ruffled his wavy dark hair a bit.

His black eyes were like sniper scopes, lining me up in the distance. It was really unsettling.

Ami and I were just about to pass him when he held out his arm in front of me. "Kyon, I'm Detective Mamoru Chiba, Tokyo PD. I need a word with you."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>AN: Here is an English lesson for you: fiancé is the term used for a man you are about to marry, while fiancée is the term used for a woman you are about to marry. I bring this up only for the fact that the auto correct on my phone brought up the later when I was typing up the rough draft. Why is this relevant you ask? Because it shows that no matter how "smart" your phone is, it is still pretty dumb.

Past the politics of my mobile device, this was an interesting chapter. We're starting up a few subplots: Kyon is getting away from Usagi for a bit, the deal with Ms. Sakurada personal life, and Mamoru shows up as a police officer.

I'd like your opinion on which Sailor Moon character (Between Minako, Makoto, Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, and Hotaru please) should appear next and any potential pairings you'd like to see. Leave your answers in a Review or send me a PM with them, and I'll take it into account.

Will Kyon ever figure out the identities of the Sailor Soldiers? Will Ms. Sakurada get over her ex-fiancé? Will I ever get back to writing _Blood_?

[Spoiler tag], [Spoiler tag], and [Spoiler tag].

Until next time, What about when Kyon is killed by Lain in her glorious return {Better tag that just in case}


	5. Chapter 5

The following is a non-profit, fan work based off the respective works of Naoko Kakeuchi and Nagaru Tanigawa

All rights belong to the original creators, Toei Animation Co., Ltd.; and Kyoto Animation

The Bluefire Phoenix Presents...

A Chapter of _Destiny Sucks_...

Chapter V: Are You Serious?

I felt Ami's eyes turn to me. They probably were filled with confusion and concern. I didn't check as my gaze was firmly fixed on the detective.

He was a handsome man by any stretch of the imagination. A strange, somewhat chilling charm radiated out of his black eyes. His suit was perfectly manicured and fit him like a glove. Even his hair managed to stay together despite the cooling breeze trying to mess it up. He gracefully pulled out his badge. It checked out as far as I could tell, how utterly reassuring.

The sidewalk was starting to fill with students on their way to class. Some took a glance in our direction and whispered amongst each other. Detective Chiba was unfazed by the onlookers.

"Well are you going to come quietly, kid, or do I have put you in hand cuffs?" the detective asked as he put the badge away. I bet you'd like that, make a scene of all this. Ami anxiously grabbed my sleeve.

"It's okay, Ami. Tell Rei that I might not make it to the club after school. Just don't tell her where I am," I calmly stated. It took all the effort I had to say that without breaking down. I handed her my bike. She grabbed it and continued on.

Damn it! I had to start getting my story together, though there was little I could do without having access to what the police knew. Plus I couldn't coordinate with Usagi if they picked her up too.

Ami nodded in agreement and continued on to class. Detective Chiba led me down to his car, a black sedan. What a shocker. He opened the passenger side door for me. I carefully got in and buckled up. The car smelled of cigarette smoke and vomit.

Chiba got in, replaced his sunglasses, and threw the car in gear. He sped off in a squeal of the wheels and a light cloud of smoke. Was he over compensating for something? Seriously who does that crap except for wannabe badasses? Whatever, I looked around.

His car was pretty Spartan. Its off-tan interior had seen better days, probably not helped by the stench. The police radio was surprisingly off. I suspiciously eyed him.

"So why exactly are you pulling me out school, Detective Chiba?" I calmly asked.

"Let's just say I want an informal conversation with you," Chiba explained.

"How informal?"

"As in entirely off the record. I saw you walking down the street with that meatball haired blonde girl the other day. You were in quite the hurry and coming from the direction of the mall," he stated.

Oh crap.

"At first I wasn't sure. Then I checked the security footage. Most of them went offline at about sixteen hundred hours, which matches up with the time everybody inside lost about an hour. You two never entered before said time. However at 1702, you two could be seen exiting on a then operational exterior camera," Chiba continued.

I took a calming breath then rolled my eyes. "What are you saying? That we had something to do with the mall incident?" I said in the most uninterested, sarcastic tone I could muster. The detective glanced at me.

"It's suspicious, kid," he answered. Okay screw it, honesty and the best policy and all that crap.

"We were there looking for the Sailor Soldier," I honestly admitted. Chiba frowned. Well at least he wasn't laughing. He squealed into a nearby ally and grabbed me by the collar.

"Listen to _me_ kid," he growled, "I'm trying to protect you from a full blown investigation. If you don't take this seriously, I'll charge you right here and now for withholding evidence."

"But it's true, my friend and I were looking for the Sailor Soldiers, it's a hobby see. We decided to check out the mall and after that we woke up inside, missing an hour like everyone else. We panicked and ran," I plainly lied. Well more of a half-truth than a blatant lie.

The Sailor Soldiers were still considered an urban legend. If I wanted this detective off my back I needed to seem competent and rational. Sure chasing after a myth might be odd, but not unheard of. I didn't even have to fake my sincerity.

Chiba released me, before he rubbed his temples. He backed onto the road and drove on.

"And did you find the Sailor Soldiers?" he asked. There wasn't a hint of sarcasm to be found in his question. He was probably trying to be my friend in an attempt to work me over.

Sure I had pictures, but I didn't want to reveal that fact without Usagi's confirmation. We were partners in this. Speaking of the blonde. "What about the girl I was with? Are you picking her up too?" I asked.

Chiba shook his head. "Not if I like your answer," he answered.

"Why not?"

"Because you're the one who had a camera."

Too true. "So did I get any good pics?" I asked for him. Chiba nodded. "No I didn't."

His eyebrow rose in suspicion. "Really?" he pressed.

"Really," I countered.

Chiba looked disappointed. "I guess you two really are just a couple of stupid kids. But I'm still going to keep my eye on the both of you and if I hear that you were lying to me kid. Well use your imagination," he said.

I saw my school. Relief washed over me. We didn't exchange parting pleasantries as I exited. I walked back up to school. First period was only halfway done. It was a somber march back up to class.

I apologized for my tardiness before I took my seat. Haruhi gave me a curious glance. What bitting commentary did she have in store for me?

The bell rang for lunch. I stood up with the intent to find Usagi. "So why did a detective need to talk with you?" Haruhi asked. There was a palpable level of smugness in her tone. She sounded as if she were my older sister that caught me with my hand in the cookie jar or something.

"Does it matter, Haruhi?" I coldly reminded her. She huffed as I passed by.

I barely made it ten meters down the hall when I was nearly tackled to the ground by an oncoming force. Rei had me by the collar. She forced me to stare into her lovely but rage filled eyes. "What the _hell_ did you do?" she hissed.

My eyes rapidly blinked. "I—I took care of it boss-lady," I choked out.

"_Swear_ to me that Usagi isn't going to be involved in this crap," she growled. She gave me a good shake. I saw Usagi over Rei's shoulder. She looked absolutely terrified.

"I promise," I weakly said. Rei mercifully let me go. Usagi smiled. "Alright then, come along. We've got work to do."

Rei grabbed me by my tie and started to drag me away. If it had been any other girl, I might not have mind. Hell, it would've been kind of sexy. But Rei must have thought I was just a disobedient dog needing to be dragged home because I felt a burning sensation on the back of my neck.

It wasn't as humiliating as I thought. Uncomfortable yes, embarrassing not really. Everybody in the hall made way for Rei. They gave me looks of empathy as we passed.

We arrived at the club room. Rei sat me down in front of our computer. I pulled out my flash drive with the pictures I had taken over the week. Ami took it and we started to go through them.

She selected a few of them and placed them on an outline. Occasionally she asked me about the context of the picture and added a caption, a simple process that lasted all through lunch. We joked around and avoid Rei's ire until the bell rang. Our group dispersed back to classes. It was strange, but I was starting to enjoy my time with them.

After class and club were over for the day I found myself walking home again. Hopefully Chiba didn't inform my parents. What was I going to say? Yes ma, your precious boy was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Like they'd buy that.

"Oh, Kyon!" someone shouted from across the street, interrupting my internal dilemma. I looked over to see Ms. Asahina from the Literary Club waving at me. And holy crap she remembered my name! Well that stupid nickname. But still! And she had a blonde companion too!

I carefully crossed the street. Ms. Asahina looked lovely in the afternoon light. However her blonde friend was something to behold.

Her long yellow hair looked as soft and sleek as the finest silks made for a love goddess's evening dress. The red ribbon atop the golden locks was a complementary sash for the dress. Blue eyes sparkled with an otherworldly compassion that sent my heart a flutter.

"Good evening Ms. Asahina," I greeted. She smiled. I couldn't help but noticed she was looking tired like Haruhi.

"Hello Kyon," she replied. An awkward silence fell over the three. "Uh yeah, so this young lady here is uh...lost and she needs help getting back to the train station." Ms. Asahina gestured to the blonde girl.

"I'd show her myself, but I…I don't know how to get there from," she added.

I nodded. "Sure I'll help her," I said. Ms. Asahina smiled and bowed.

"Thanks get home safe," she added as she walked away.

"Thank you Kyon," the blonde said. I felt my limbs go numb and my body liquefy. Her voice might just part the heavens with its purity. "I'm Minako Aino; it is a pleasure to meet you."

Ah Minako Aino, what a name. My heart started to beat a little faster. "Yes, well the station is going to be just over here," I said. We started walking towards the station. "So why did you come all the way to Juban?"

Mina shrugged. "My friends and I are going to be over here tomorrow. I thought I'd scope it out and see if there was anything to do around here," she said.

"Well unless you are looking for the Sailor Soldiers, there isn't much that you can't find elsewhere in the city," I sighed. I tried to think of something unique about the place, but nothing came to mind. We had an above average arcade that was in decline. The mall had your standard allotment of stores.

We saw a group of women chatting at the upcoming crosswalk we needed to use. The one at the center of the group had a beautiful white flower on her blouse. She was smiling and laughing at the adoration of her companions. Her hair was an off shade of red and amber eyes.

"Where did you get that?" one of the redhead's friends asked.

"I called into a stream show on the internet and the host sent it to me," the redhead answered.

"What show?" another friend asked.

The woman blanked out for a minute. "I…I don't know. I just sort of found it while I was browsing the other day."

"Why did the host send it to you?" the first friend asked.

"He asked me to tell him about my break up."

The walk light turned on and we started to cross over.

"So I poured my heart out to him. The next morning this flower was on my door step with a note that said if I wear it, I'll find true happiness," the redhead finished.

What a load of circularly reasoned, self-fulfilling prophesizing. I didn't care much for that kind of mushy gunk. Fortunately Mina and I parted ways with the women.

"I hope she does find happiness," Minako quietly commented.

"Maybe she will," I glumly said.

"Maybe?" Minako repeated. I shrugged.

"Most of us don't get happy endings," I bluntly stated. Minako face formed a still lovely frown.

"That's pretty jaded for a highschooler. Don't we all deserve a happy ending?" she countered. Why was debating this with a total stranger?

"Sure we do, but this isn't a manga or an anime or some kid's movie. Real life just doesn't pan out like that," I stated.

"How do you know?"

"Look around," I said. That seemed to end our conversation as the rest of the trip was held in silence. I left Minako at the station and headed home. Do we really get happy endings or am I really that cynical?

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>AN: Yay, another chapter down! Where are the Sailor Soldiers? Well there coming. Maybe next time?

Lot's of set up here. The police investigation of the Sailor Soldiers, the introduction of Minako, and that chick with a weird flower. What's up, is Poison Ivy in town?

So which Sailor Moon character (Between Makoto, Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, and Hotaru please) should appear next? Any potential pairings you'd like to see? Leave your answers in a Review or send me a PM with them, and I'll take it into account.

Until next time, is this the real life or is it {No it's the real life}


	6. Chapter 6

The following is a non-profit, fan work based off the respective works of Naoko Kakeuchi and Nagaru Tanigawa

All rights belong to the original creators, Toei Animation Co., Ltd.; and Kyoto Animation

The Bluefire Phoenix Presents...

A Chapter of _Destiny Sucks_...

Chapter VI: Do You Trust Me?

Friday. Is there any greater day? I got on my usual path to school with a little something extra in my step and my pedaling.

The late spring air was crisp and pleasant. A nice breeze floated through my hair as I pedaled towards school. Trees were reaching their prime, flushed with green leaves. Butterflies fluttered about the place.

Tourists still filled the streets but they were out in fewer numbers compared to the other day. They occupied themselves at stories and in cafés. Their search for the Sailor Soldiers was still on I guess.

I passed a group middle school girl. A couple of them had that strange white flower I saw yesterday on their blouses. Then I saw a woman with the same flower. Man, that stream must have been something to get these ladies to wear that flower.

You'd think I'd have heard something about a stream that seemed to attract so many girls before. Not that I'd ever go sniffing around for that kind of place! Just you know...the Internet...girls...ahh, screw it. I did half a billion searches for it and nary a site to be found.

The only thing I could find were a few forums that vaguely referenced something like what was described to me. The posters went on and on and on about how lonely and miserable they were. Then they usually moved on to writing on how awesome the host of the stream was. A few called him "The DJ," but such a name rarely appeared.

While content remained consistent, the demographics swung wildly. I used sites that required registration and found that every poster was a female between the ages of twelve and thirty-five that had just recently gone through some emotional trauma. If that held true across the boards, then someone was making a killing targeting vulnerable women.

But outside of that twisted revelation there wasn't much else to find. No links to the site, not even a screen shot. I put the thoughts aside as I finally made it up to school and locked up my bike.

Ms. Haruka was walking up to school. I waved at her. She smiled and walked over to me. "Hello Kyon, how is my favorite photographer," she greeted.

"I'm good," I said. "Nice flower."

"Thanks, it was a gift from," Ms. Haruka started then paused. She blinked a couple of times. "I don't...I don't know."

Oh boy, not a good sign. "I heard that someone on the Internet was giving them out," I tried to kickstart her memory.

"Yes, there was a website and a man," Ms. Haruka mumble.

Yeah this was wrong. What could make so many people simply forget something like that? I doubt that it was a hoax.

Wait! No one remembered what happened at the mall. Maybe that weird blonde dude had something to do with the website!

It was a stretch sure. But why not, we had girls running around in questionable attire fighting what I presume was a terrible evil. Why not use a secret website to draw in targets for your evil plan? Hopefully the Sailor Soldiers were on the case.

"Well you get to class okay," Ms. Haruka said almost in a daze. I nodded.

Haruhi was waiting for me as usual. Her shoulder length brown hair was straggled about over the place. I noticed the dark rings around her eyes had gotten thicker.

"You staying up all night watching that stream?" I sarcastically asked. I took my seat. Haruhi frowned.

"What are talking about?" She grumbled.

"You know, that site that a third of the chicks around here have gotten those stupid flowers from."

Realization came across her eyes. "No! Wh-why would _I _watch that?" she snapped. She crossed her arms in contempt.

I shrugged. "Just making conversation," I mumbled. Haruhi nervously shuffled her shoulder.

Even though Haruhi sat in front of me in class, I couldn't help but feel her staring at me the whole time. It was uncanny. But I think a girl with eyes on the back of her head would be the least interesting thing to discover this week.

Ami was waiting for me after school by the gym. She was pacing in front of the door.

"Anxious?" I asked. Ami shook her head. "Right."

I opened the door and let the blue-haired girl in first. The gym was festively decorative. This was a charity drive after all. I think. What was the cause?

Rei can yell at me over that later. Alright picture time. Let's see here. Oh cute girls with signs. Cute girls with face paint. Cute players in volleyball shorts. All totally clean and publishable because I took my job seriously.

The game quickly got into a rhythm. I patrolled the sidelines, getting some pretty nice and dynamic shots. Hell I dare say I was turning out to be not half bad at this job.

It was then that I noticed a familiar red ribbon among the other team's players. It was Minako! She was on fire too. Our team seemed to quit attacking her side of the court. And her serves, well I could only wish to have that kind of power.

The game grew tighter with each passing second. Ami fiercely took note of what had to be every little detail. The crowd roared and cheered at the top of its lungs.

A series of screams somehow penetrated the choked atmosphere. They weren't celebratory screeches. They were panicked cries of horror.

I turned around to see everyone else looking at a girl holding another, unconscious girl in her arms. I zoomed in. The same white flower I had seen all over town was pinned on her shirt. But there was something else. I could see a strange purple...trail coming out of the flower.

I checked with my naked eyes and saw a fairly normal scene. Someone screamed again. Another girl had fallen unconscious. The same anomaly was seen on the camera display.

The camera revealed that the energy converged into a single trail that exited through an open door. Several more girls collapsed. Everyone was feeling the uneasiness rising. I quickly grabbed Ami, silently pulled her aside, and carefully showed her the pictures.

"What the hell is going on?" I hissed. Ami looked around and shrugged.

"The camera must be picking up some infrared interference," she calmly replied. Her eyes didn't look convinced at the answer. She pulled out her phone and started tracing around where the trail was. "That camera must be stronger because, it isn't showing up on my phone."

I looked around. The school trainers were gathering the girls for treatment. I turned back to Ami. "Stay here and take some pictures on your phone for me," I said.

Not surprisingly she looked baffled at my request. "Isn't...isn't that _your_ job?" She tried not to shout at me.

"I know, but you'll have to trust me on this one," I said.

"What are you going to do?" Ami asked.

"To find the source, I'll fill you in later," I offered. Ami took a deep breath and shrugged. "Thanks."

I ran out of the gym, pulling out my cellphone. I quickly scrolled to Usagi's number. Thank you, Rei. "Hey, Kyon! Game over already?" she answered.

"Sort of. I need you to meet me," I started, searching for a landmark. "By the old arcade."

"What's up?" Usagi asked.

"Get here and I'll explain."

We hung up. I started to get nervous, using the camera to keep tabs on the strange trail. First I thought the trail would disappear before Usagi arrived. The trail only grew stronger, fed by an increasing number of tributaries.

Usagi arrived and quickly lost the cheery look on her face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"You've seen those white flowers some of the girls have been wearing lately?"

"Yeah, I was trying to figure out how to get one."

I showed her the camera. "Well you might have dodged a bullet," I said with no glib what so ever. "Because every girl who had one collapsed in the gym, creating that."

Usagi pulled me in close. "Do you think the Sailor Soldiers are involved yet?" she whispered.

"I don't know but let's go find out," I said, following the trail.

The two of us followed it down to an old gardening center in a rougher part of town. The trail led to a greenhouse complex. I walked to it and found that the tail snuck into one of the conservatories via an open roof panel.

I tried the door only to find it locked. Of course. There was a shed with a wooden door. Usagi watched with curiosity as I opened the door with a quick kick. Not that it took that much effort, it wasn't locked and brittle.

A foul order hit my nose as the dust settled. Not surprising given the age of the building and the literal crap that they must have stored in it. I walked in. It was dark, not helped by the setting sun. My eyesight adjusted and a cold wave nearly knocked me over.

I ran over to the street, clutching the curb with my hands and started to puke. Usagi looked at me then at the shed. She took a step towards it. "Don't, ugg," I got out before my stomach churned again.

Usagi went over any way and quickly joined me at the curb. "What…what the hell is going on?" she asked between spasms.

Something behind us exploded. I didn't want to turn around. I wanted to forget what horror I just bore witness to. But I grabbed my camera and prepared for the worst.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so I lied last time, sue me. It's just the way things go sometimes. But next time we get a whole battle! Hmm?

It was a little slow to get this chapter going and deciding where to end it. In the end, I got it down the way I wanted to. So what did our two heroes see? What is the deal with those flowers? When will I just get a damn release schedule?

Tell me in Review along with which Sailor Moon character (Between Makoto, Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, and Hotaru please) should appear next and any potential pairings you'd like to see? There are no wrong answers and I'll take all suggestions into account.

Until next time, Happy Halloween {y Día de Muertos}


End file.
